the_departedfandomcom-20200215-history
Costello crime family
The Costello crime family was an Irish mob crime family in Boston, Massachusetts in South Boston, lead by Frank Costello, with crime figures who are predominantly of Irish descent. Its members have included notorious Boston gangsters, Frank Costello, Arnold French, Timothy Delahunt, Patrick "Fitzy" Fitzgibbons, Jackie Costigan. Origin Frank Costello became a notorious crime boss in the 60s and 70s in South Boston. He knew many people there, eventually formed the crew. His men were mostly Irish descendants, but they were also Americans present. The order that Costello was gaven to Arnold French, who was his close friend and right-hand man, and command of men. The gang had friendships like the Costigan family, Irish people resided in South Boston. Jackie Costigan, a friend of Costello, became a member of the gang, and became known for his reliability. However he was killed in 1995 by an Italian, Nicastro. His body was found near the Boston Logan Airport. On a street in South Boston, L street, Costello recruited boys, to whom he expressed his ideas and speeches. The gang had enemies, especially the Providence mafia, and the Italians (whom they called "guineas"), that Costello personally executed. The best known is Colin Sullivan, who Costello raised when he was a boy, and who became a Massachusetts State Police detective, who worked secretly as Costello's informant. SIU investigation In May 2006, the Special Investigation Unit, began to conduct a case on Costello, and how to frame him. Colin Sullivan became a sergeant, and was the police mole, along with trooper Barrigan (unbeknownst to Sullivan). Trainee Billy Costigan was given the undercover officer job by Captain Oliver Queenan and Staff Sergeant Sean Dignam, whose job it was to infiltrate the gang thanks to his family ties to crime in Southie. Costigan leaves the academy and remained in prison for four months"I got kicked out, like, four months ago." Expressed by Billy Costigan to Aunt Kathy Costigan.. The microprocessors deal Microprocessors In September 2006, Costello commissioned a dependent guy from the MASS Processor Company, Myles Kennefick to steal 20 microprocessors, to sell them to the Chinese mob, since the cost is 100 grand a piece. However, on September 19"February 3, 1983 - September 19, 2006" Kennefick's funeral card., after stealing the microprocessors, Kennefick wants to flee to Florida to sell them, but Costello has him killed by his men before he can escape. He stole the microprocessors and Kennefick's body was found in a dumpster two days later. In the SIU, Staff Sgt. Dignam reports the news of Kennefick's murder, and the loss of microprocessors. Meanwhile Billy Costigan manages to get Costello's trust, and starts working for him. Meeting the Chinese On the night of March 16, 2007"Mar 16" is seen in Colin Sullivan's phone., around 10:46 pm"Time is 10:46" Expressed by Colin Sullivan., Frank Costello arrived with his crew in a place where the deal would take place. That place had cameras, placed by technicians for the SIU. However, the cameras pointed to a blind spot, preventing SIU from seeing the deal. They were put on purpose not to set up Costello, as he was a protected FBI informant. With Costello there was also a friend of his, Robert, an American Chinese who acted as translator for Costello and for the Chinese during the affair. Three of the Chinese were armed, with an AKMS, an MP5A3 and a Cobray M11/9. Of Costello's gang they only had guns as revolvers. Costello pointed out that there was no need for automatic guns, and the Chinese boss ordered them not to use them. Costello showed the suitcase containing the microprocessors, and a Chinese man, Chim, arrived with the money. Actually, Costello had only sold them light sockets. While the Chinese were sailing, they were arrested, but it turned out that in reality Costello had sold him false microprocessors. In reality, Costello had sold him only light scockers. While the Chinese were sailing, they were arrested by the navy, who discovered that Costello had only sold him false microprocessors, thus avoiding Costello's arrest. Oliver Queenan murder When Captain Queenan sees on the roof of the 344 Wash with Billy Costigan, Timothy Delahunt calls Costigan on the phone to tell him to come in and get the mole. Queenan orders Billy to take the fire escape and escape, and Queenan remains on the top floor, finding no escape. Delahunt, Fitzy and other men reach him with the elevator, but Queenan gave no information on the infitrator, so they threw him from the top floor window. Ambush in Sheffield During the withdrawal of cocaine in a crate, in a warehouse in Sheffield, Costigan sends Colin a message of Costello's crew whereabouts. At the deal, Costigan escapes as the crew are ambushed, in which there is a shootout between the state police and the mobsters, which will cause the death of most of the mobsters, including French, who while backtracking with the car, slams and shoots himself in the neck shortly before the car explodes. Meanwhile, Costello gives in to his escape, and is joined by Sullivan, who asks him about the FBI and Costello tells him that he wouldn't report him because he's like a son for him, but Sullivan teases him and after dodging Costello's shot kills him. FBI informant Frank Costello was a protected FBI infomant, who conducted many illicit activities, as bookmaking, drug trafficking, murder, but was never brought to justice due to his FBI handlers diverting their guilt onto others in the gang or various other gangs of the time. Costello denounced gangsters of other gangs, and also his associates and men. He would also sue Colin Sullivan, as he had recordings of their conversations. The conversations came and gave it to his lawyer, who handed them to Billy Costigan. Leadership *Francis Costello: Boss *Arnold French: Underboss Notable members *Patrick Fitzgibbons: Irish-born mobster. *Timothy Delahunt: He died of a chest wound. The newspapers said it was an undercover officer of the Boston police. *Billy Costigan: Undercover officer of the SIU, who worked for Captain Queenan and Staff Sgt. Dignam. *Several unknown others: Many died in Sheffield. *Jackie Costigan: Uncle of Billy Costigan, was one of the most famous members of the crew, who was killed in 1995 by an Italian gangster, Nicastro. Associates *Barrigan: A statie, as well as a colleague of Colin Sullivan. He too was a Costello mole in the police, but he had to inform Costello of Sullivan's moves. *Colin Sullivan: A Massachusetts State Police detective in SIU. He was Costello's informant. *Myles Kennefick: Employee of the Mass Processor Company. He steals 20 microprocessors for Costello, but he was killed because he wanted to keep them. *Unknown bookie: a bookie. See also *Chinese mob References Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Costello's gang Category:Criminals